Arigatou, Orenji!
by Rukiorra Schiffer
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, gadis keras kepala yang tanpa diduga menerima begitu saja lamaran seorang Ichigo Kurosaki di taman bermain saat musim panas di bawah kembang api yang meriah. Rukia berulang kali mengutuk keputusannya itu. Bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga Ichigo dan Rukia selanjutnya? Apalagi setelah mereka mengetahui bahwa keluarga Kurosaki akan bertambah satu orang lagi?


**Arigatou Orenji!  
By : Rukiorra Schiffer  
Rate : T  
Genre : Romance/Crime  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

'Rukia Kuchiki, ku katakan padamu sekali lagi. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini?' Suara di dalam otakku berteriak-teriak sedari tadi. Tapi kuputuskan untuk tak ku gubris.

Kulangkahkan kaki menjauh dari posisi awalku berdiri menuju tengah-tengah ballroom yang luasnya sekitar err apa peduliku. Pandanganku menyapu seluruh ruangan, berusaha mengenali para tamu yang datang memenuhi undanganku dan si orenji Ichigo, sekaligus menyusun perencanaan pengunjungan mereka.

Di sebelah kanan, kulihat teman-teman Ichigo yang merupakan teman-teman sekolah menengah atasku juga lengkap dengan si bodoh hiperaktif Keigo dan teman gila gadgetnya Mizuiro, tengah berbincang riang. Tampaknya mereka sedang menikmati pesta ini. Aku akan menempatkan mereka dalam urutan terakhir kunjunganku. Aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak ingin berulah bodoh dan membuat keributan di sini. Ke arah kiri sedikit, kulihat Inoue dengan dadanya yang fantastis dengan raut malu-malu yang menyebalkan itu tengah berbincang bersama Tatsuki, Chizuru dan Ishida. Jadi benar ternyata Inoue tengah dekat dengan Ishida. Hah, akhirnya ia dapat menjauh dan berhenti menggoda si makhluk orenji itu juga. Selamat tinggal gadis menyebalkan.

Ok. Ralat. Aku akan mengunjungi Keigo dan lain sebelum Inoue, Tatsuki, Chizuru dan Ishida. Sebut saja aku pendendam. Aku akui itu dan aku tak akan mengelaknya.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tanganku disentuh. Sebuah sentuhan ringan tapi seluruh tubuhku bagai disengat listrik beberapa volt. Seketika itu, kesadaranku pulih dan kutegapkan tubuhku. Dalam kesadaran itu pula aku baru menyadari bahwa tanpa sadar keningku telah mengkerut entah sedalam apa,tadi. Salahkan rombongan bodoh menyebalkan itu.

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan. Hn?"

Kali ini sebuah suara yang mengagetkanku. Demi Tuhan kenapa orang—oke ralat. Makhluk aneh—ini senang sekali mengagetkanku!

Aku bergeming.

"Kautahukan mereka menunggu kita"

Aku masih memilih untuk menjadi patung hingga tangan itu tak hanya menyentuh tetapi juga menggenggam tanganku. Erat dan hangat. Membuat sesuatu di dalam tubuhku berdesir. Seperti seseorang tengah melakukan perlawanan, memukul-mukul dari bagian dalam dadaku. Seperti seorang dewa kematian telah melepaskan beribu-ribu kupu-kupu neraka untuk memenuhi perutku dan mendesak-desak keluar. Bergejolak dan sedikit nyeri. Entahlah perasaan ini aneh, menyenangkan dan kubenci.

Sial! Tanganku berkeringat seperti biasa ketika ia berada dalam jarak 15 cm di dekatku. Aku benci makhluk ini. Badannya tinggi besar—kurang lebih sama seperti Nii-sama dan Renji tetapi auranya lebih menekanku daripada aura Nii-sama. Dan mukanya begitu sangar terbukti dengan kerutan permanen di dahinya. Ditambah lagi rambutnya yang bak yankee—orange terang.

* * *

Aku selalu merasa terintimidasi di dekatnya. Entahlah tetapi aku selalu mendapatkan gejala-gejala ketakuan di dekatnya bertepatan setelah sekitar satu tahun sejak ia menyatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepadaku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya; tanganku akan berkeringat, dadaku akan bergemuruh di dalam bagai sedang terjadi badai besar di sana, nafasku tercekat sesaat hingga kemudian menjadi lebih cepat seperti habis berlari beratus meter, rahangku mengeras dan fikiranku akan kosong.

Aku tak tahu apa yang kutakutkan darinya. Sejauh yang kuingat tak ada yang aku takuti di dunia ini. Aku hanya takut pada diriku sendiri. Takut akan diriku yang terkadang hampir lepas kendali, takut akan diriku yang dalam situasi tertentu cenderung terbawa arus hingga terdominasi oleh keadaan, takut diriku akan memiliki ketetapan hati yang lemah dan memiliki perasaan memuakkan milik manusia yang mereka sebut sebagai cinta, takut diriku akan tanpa sadar membuka diri kepada seseorang karena sifat cerobohku dan ketakutan-ketakutan akan diriku yang lain.

Refleks, aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganya tetapi ia malahan menguatkan genggaman itu begitu kuat hingga tak dapat ku lawan, tetapi tidak pula hingga menyakitkanku. Tidak ada unsur pemaksaan di sana. Hanya sebuah ketegasan yang kurasa. Ya. Ketegasan yang entah sejak kapan ia pelajari hingga dengan begitu hebatnya dapat membungkamku untuk melawan dalam beberapa situasi. Contohnya seperti saat ini. Che! Aku tidak punya pilihan lain,kan Kurosaki Ichigo? Baiklah, kita lihat sampai sejauh mana kau mampu membuatku ikut permainanmu.

* * *

Pestapun akhirnya berakhir dan oh yang benar saja ada beribu-ribu tamu undangan yang kusapa! Terima kasih atas status Kuchiki—keluarga bangsawan terpandang di Soul Society—yang kusandang dan status Kurosaki—pemilik grup raksasa Kurosaki, ayah konyolnya, Isshin yang merupakan mantan anggota elit divisi 0 dan juga julukannya sebagai pahlawan winter war—yang si jeruk menyebalkan itu sandang. Kakiku sudah pegal-pegal mengenakan heels setinggi 9 cm sepanjang acara. Untungnya si rambut orange konyol itu mengerti hingga ia meminta kami undur diri terlebih dahulu. Ia melemparkanku sepasang sepatu flat bewarna nude pink yang senada dengan dress yang kukenakan malam ini sekeluarnya kami dari ballroom menyebalkan itu. Model sepatu itu sederhana tetapi manis dengan pita brokat berwarna putih di tengahnya. Selain itu, ukurannya pun tanpa terduga pas denganku. Kurosaki Ichigo meskipun dia pria paling menyebalkan di dunia tetapi di saat seperti ini dia bisa menjadi sangat berguna. Aku berhutang terima kasih padanya.

Ia mengajakku berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu sebelum kami menuju kamar, meskipun malam semakin larut. Ia mengajakku menuju parkiran dan berhasil membuatku setuju untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak menggunakan jaguar miliknya. Kulirik jam di dalam mobil si orange itu dan oh brilian! Sekarang sudah pukul 11.49 malam dan tempat mana lagi yang akan kami tuju? Klub malam? Oh yang benar saja. Kendati demikian, aku lebih memilih untuk bungkam dan membuka kaca, merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang menyenangkan.

"Tutup kacanya atau kau akan sakit"

Kemudian aku mendengar suara menyebalkan dari sebelah kananku. Segera kulirik dia dengan tatapan mautku.

"Ayolah, Rukia. Dengan pakaian seperti itu kau pasti akan sakit nanti"

Cih! Mulai sok mengatur! Dia pikir siapa dia? Lagipula apa yang salah dengan pakaianku? Pakaian ini bagus. Bisa kujadikan favoritku. Warnanya lembut. Tidak terlalu panjang, hanya beberapa senti di atas lutut. Tidak begitu terbuka menurutku, hanya menampilkan bahuku saja tidak lebih.

Aku masih diam memasang wajah stoic.

"Rukia.."

'Aku tidak mau, jeruk bodoh! Aku TIDAK akan mau menurutimu!' Hatiku menjerit-jerit melawan kata-katanya meskipun mulut ini tetap mempertahankan kebisuannya.

"Baiklah" Tambahnya kemudian.

* * *

Aha! Aku menang! Satu sama sekarang. Tapi seketika mobil itu merapat ke kiri jalan dan kemudian berhenti. Oh apalagi sekarang? Menurunkanku? Baiklah aku akan mencari taksi. Kau pikir aku takut? Tapi kemudian, tepat sebelum aku membuka pintu, sebuah jas terlempar kepadaku. Bagus sekali Kurosaki Ichigo! Ini kedua kalinya dalam hari ini kau melempariku dengan barang. Kurasa kau lebih cocok menjadi atlit baseball daripada menjadi seorang pengusaha. Kau memiliki bakat terpendam yang hebat, kau tahu?

"Pakailah"

Cih! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu. Sekarang pilihanku ada dua; memakai jas si yankee dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menikmati angin malam atau menutup jendela, menolak jas makhluk orange itu dan terus melaju ke tempat tujuan yang aku tak tahu dimana. Pilihan yang mendesak. Aku nyaris skak mat. Dua-duanya memaksaku untuk menurutinya. Kurosaki Ichigo kau memang makhluk licik! Kau membuatku tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali aku mau turun dan kembali ke hotel dengan taksi di tengah malam begini.

Oh! Apa? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Kuchiki ah bukan Kurosaki ah peduli setan dengan margamu sekarang. Rukia! Apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan? Keluar dari mobil makhluk orange ini dan memanggil taksi eh tidak, sebaiknya aku memanggil supir keluargaku saja—Lagipula mereka selalu stand by 24 jam untukku—dan kembali ke hotel. Demi Tuhan, Rukia! Kau dengan kecerdasanmy ini kau memang pantas menerima status sebagai wanita paling berpengaruh tahun ini versi majalah TIME.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Apakah aku membawa cukup uang? Apakah aku membawa handphone dan masih memiliki baterai? Dan jawabannya adalah, Ya! Selamat Rukia! Kau memang sungguh membanggakan! Dalam hitungan ketiga, aku segera menjulurkan badanku ke arah Ichigo dan dengan gesit menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu dan langsung beranjak keluar setelahnya.

"Hei!" Ucapnya kaget. Hahaha! Kena kau, Kurosaki Ichigo suamiku tercinta.

Segera kunyalakan handphoneku yang sedari tadi kumatikan dan mencari nomor telepon sang supir. Ah ini dia ketemu! Tinggal menekan tombol hijau ini dan selamat tinggal Ichigo~

* * *

"Tuut... Tuut..." Dalam nada tunggu kedua, handphoneku mendadak ditarik paksa oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan si jeruk busuk itu.

"Kembalikan!" Kataku dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Biar ia tahu aku sedang merasa kesal.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali?" Balasnya dengan nada bicara yang tak beda tingginga.

"Tidak dengan terus memaksaku untuk menutup jendela!"

"Ayolah Rukia! Kau begitu kekanakan sekali! Ini demi kebaikanmu!"

"Berisik! Aku tidak mau! Tidak! Tidak akan!"

Kulihat ia hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang dan duduk di pinggir jalan sambil menggenggam handphoneku.

"Kembalikan handphoneku"

"Tidak. Kau tahukan aku tidak akan mengiyakan ucapanmu. Aku suamimu. Aku bertanggung jawab kepadamu dan terlebih lagi aku yang membawamu ke sini. Jadi, aku sendiri yang akan membawamu kembali"

Jadi sekarang kau mengibarkan bendera perang kepadaku, Ichigo? Baiklah kau bisa mengambil handphoneku. Aku akan menunggu sebuah taksi lewat dan selamat tinggal semoga beruntung!

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berdiri. Mungkin sudah lama sekali karena kakiku sampai benar-benar pegal dan punggungku bagai hampir tidak bisa menyokong tubuh lagi. Tetapi sebuah taksipun tak kunjung lewat di depanku. Oh ayolah aku sudah sangat letih.

"Mau duduk?" Suara di belakang menyadarkanku kalau aku ke sini tidak sendirian dan karena dialah aku terpaksa terjebak dan menderita di sini.

Seperti biasa, aku bergeming. Namun perlahan, tangannya mencapai tanganku dan menuntunku untuk duduk. Aliran listrik yang ia setrumkan ke seluruh tubuhku membuatku menurut perlahan. 'Kutanya kau, Rukia! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini!' Kembali suara dalam otakku menjerit. Tapi aku hanya diam saja mendapati diriku sedang duduk manis di pinggir jalan dengan jas kebesaran tersampir di kedua bahuku dan sebelah tangan yang tenggelam dalam genggaman tangan seorang makhluk orange dengan segala kelicikannya.

"Kau tahu? Kau sungguh keras kepala, Rukia" kata makhluk itu kemudian sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku.

Badanku kaku. Seperti biasa, aku menampakkan gejala ketakutan plus mukaku jadi terasa hangat. Mungkin aku terkena demam atau aku sedang merasa marah entahlah aku harus segera tidur dengan nyenyak sepulang ini. Ayolah ayolah aku ingin pulang dan kau, Kurosaki Ichigo menjauhlah dariku.

* * *

Semakin larut dan mataku mulai mengatup-atup tapi tak kubiarkan mataku menutup sempurna. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan rasa kantuk ini. Aku akan terus berjuang dan menemukan titik lemahnya hingga aku dapat meraih handphoneku kembali. Untung jalanan sangat sepi dan sampai saat ini, tak seorangpun nampak melintas. Kalau tidak, mereka akan mendapatkan sepasang manusia konyol yang berpegangan tangan sedang duduk di pinggir jalan seperti putus asa karena bensin mobilnya habis.

"Kita pulang sekarang. Hn?"

"Kembalikan handphoneku"

"Baiklah. Kalau kau pulang bersamaku"

"Kalau kau mengizinkanku membuka jendela tanpa jas konyolmu ini"

"Rukia..."

"Deal no deal?"

"Kau selalu membuatku tidak ada pilihan"

"Jawab saja"

"Deal. Dan jangan mengeluh kalau besok kau sakit"

"Tidak akan"

"Baiklah. Ayo"

"Hn"

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rukia Kuchiki, kau memang tak terkalahkan!

"Selamat hari pernikahan, Rukia! Ini adalah malam pertamamu menjadi seorang Kurosaki,hn? Kuucapkan selamat datang di keluarga Kurosaki" Ucapnya tulus sambil memelukku beberapa saat sebelum kami beranjak menuju mobil. Yah tubuhku yang payah ini hanya dapat membalasnya dengan penegangan. Rukia kau bodoh!

* * *

Jaguar si orange ini berputar arah, menuju hotel. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Kami-sama, apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku telah terikat oleh seseorang! Sesuatu yang selama ini kuhindari. Demi Tuhan, Rukia keputusan macam apa yang telah kaubuat ini? Hah... Kita lihat sampai berapa lama ini berlangsung, Rukia.

Salahkan dirimu, Rukia bila pada akhirnya kau akan terluka. Salahkan anggukan bodohmu yang kau berikan pada makhluk orange mencurigakan ini ketika melamarmu di Chappy's Wonderland ketika kembang api musim panas bergemuruh, bulan lalu. Salahkan dirimu juga yang terlalu mudah terbawa emosi. Salahkan dirimu, Rukia. Semua tindakan mengerikan dan beresiko ini adalah akibat dari kelemahan hatimu. Salahkan dirimu, Rukia. Karena kau tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk menyalahkan siapapun.

Salahkam dirimu, Rukia. Biarkan penyesalan itu menghantammu keras hingga kau tersadar dan membuatmu lebih kuat, hingga membuatmu dapat menopang dirimu sendiri dengan lebih kokoh karena kau tahu kau tidak bisa mengandalkan siapapun di dunia ini untuk kau jadikan sandaran selain dirimu sendiri. Salahkan dirimu, Rukia dan jadilah lebih tegar setelahnya.

* * *

Aku mulai mengutuk-nguruk diriku sendiri. Hah. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus mulai mempersiapkannya sekarang. Ya. Persiapan untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi terlalu cepat; "perceraian". Rukia, persiapkan dirimu dan tegarlah!

Mataku sudah terasa bagai digelayuti banyak sekali primata. Oh ayolah jangan kalah, Rukia! Kau bisa.

"Tidurlah. Jangan memaksakan diri"

Oh bagus si jeruk ini mulai berbicara. Paling tidak kesadaranku akan bertahan sedikit lebih lama.

"Hn"

"Sungguh. Kau adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala kau tahu itu, Rukia?"

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau adalah orang paling pengertian dan pengalah di dunia ini, Ichigo"

"Tidurlah,hn? Ini tak akan membuktikanmu apapun. Kubangunkan nanti. Ya?"

"Hmm" aku hanya dapat menggumam ketika kurasakan kepalaku di elus olehnya. Hah.. Sungguh nyaman.

Rasanya semakin lama aku semakin terbuai oleh kenyamanan yang tak dapat kutepis. Perlahan-lahan kesadaranku kian berkurang dan tubuhku menjadi lebih ringan.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia"

Apa? Apa katanya? Apa yang si yankee itu katakan barusan? Ingin sekali rasanya kuteriakkan dia, tapi primata-primata di kelopak mataku kian bertambah dan diriku semakin jauh terseret dari dunia nyata. Aku terlalu tidak sadar untuk membuka mulut. Sekali kedipan lagi dan aku akan jatuh tertidur.

"Selamat tidur, Rukia"

Dan aku telah menutup mataku sempurna. Badanku terasa ringan dan terpaksa aku harus mengatakan 'Selamat Malam' dan selamat bertahan menjadi nyonya Kurosaki pada diriku sendiri.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini si matahari berjalan itu ribut sekali menyuruhku untuk ke dokter dan beristirahat beberapa hari di rumah. Dia tidak tahu apa kalau pekerjaanku sedang banyak-banyaknya? Lagipula aku ini adalah dokter! Satu poin yang ia lewatkan. Jadi paling tidak, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dengan baik. Tapi memang rasanya aku lelah sekali hingga badanku rasanya tidak enak. Tapi aku tak lantas segera menuruti omongan si jeruk itu! Aku bisa mati kebosanan di rumah kalau aku tidak bekerja. Dengan sedikit vitamin, kurasa beberapa hari lagi aku akan membaik.

"Rukia, beristirahatlah hari ini. Mukamu tambah pucat. Pasienmu bisa berlari bila mereka melihatmu. Mana mau mereka diperiksa oleh seorang zombi" suara si orange itu sukses membuyarkan lamunanku. Untung saja vitamin ini tidak jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Dari ekor mataku, kulihat ia berjalan mendekat ke arah meja makan. Mengambil segelas air putih dan vitamin yang kubutuhkan, aku berbalik dan perlahan duduk di meja makan berbentuk oval dengan alas marmer ini.

"Nasi goreng omelete lagi?"

"Hm. Kau ingin makan roti? Akan kubuatkan kalau kau mau. Aku lupa berbelanja kemarin. Maafkan aku"

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Sebaiknya kau harus segera ke dokter hari ini, Rukia"

"Apa maksudmu, jeruk?"

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja"

"Kau tidak makan? Bukannya akhir-akhir ini makanmu banyak sekali?" Lanjutnya.

Ctak! Putuslah sudah urat-urat kesabaranku.

"Apa maksud—"

Mendadak sesuatu di dalam perutku bergejolak hebat, mendesak-desakkan dirinya keluar. Persis seperti ilustrasi meletusnya gunung berapi. Dengan tenaga yang kupunya, segera aku berlari ke kamar mandi terdekat. Meskipun aku bisa saja berlari ke dapur dan memuntahkan isi perutku di wastafel, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku tidak mau dapurku bau muntahan. Demi Tuhan bau muntahan adalah salah satu dari sekian hal menjijikkan di dunia ini versi seorang Kuchi—bukan, Kurosaki Rukia. Che! Kau masih sempat memikirkan hal seperti itu saat seperti ini, Rukia.

* * *

Sesampainya di kamar mandi terdekat, segera kumuntahkan lahar-lahar laknat pengganggu sarapan pagiku ini. Dengan selang waktu yang tidak begitu jauh, tangan hangat yang besar itu sudah mengelus-elus punggungku, menemaniku memuntahkan isi perut di kamar mandi ini.

"Kubilang apa. Akan kupanggilkan dokter,ya. Istirahatlah hari ini. Tidak usah memaksakan diri begitu. Menjadi workaholic juga ada batasnya, Rukia"

Terserah! Terserah! Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar ocehan jeruk mandarin ini! Aku hanya ingin segera mencuci mulutku, meminum vitamin yang tadi belum sempat kukonsumsi, dan berbaring barang beberapa jam di kamar sebelum aku berangkat kerja ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Setelah semua peristiwa pagi hari ini selesai, si yankee memapahku berjalan kembali ke ruang makan. Che! Aku tidak selemah itu, jeruk!

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lepaskan aku, Ichigo! Kau membuatku merasa tidak berdaya"

"Menurut sajalah. Aku bosan menanggapi keras kepalamu itu"

Ctak! Kembali, urat kesabaranku putus. Kuinjak kakinya kuat-kuat hingga ia lengah beberapa saat dan kulepaskan diriku, menjauh darinya.

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu, jeruk!" Kataku sambil berlari menuju meja makan, menghindari teriakannya. Tapi tiba-tiba gempa bumi yang dahsyat menghantam kota ini. Getarannya sangat hebat hingga beberapa kunang-kunang beterbangan keluar dari sarangnya. Oh bagus. Sejak kapan aku memelihara kunang-kunang di rumah dan sejak kapan kunang-kunang dapat bersinar di pagi hari.

Sebelum aku mulai menyadari semua keganjilan ini, kakiku sudah mulai melemas dan yang terakhir kurasakan adalah, tangan hangat itu lagi yang menangkapku—tangan yang selalu berhasil membuatku merasa lebih baik, membuatku merasa aman sekaligus nyaman. Kemudian, kulihat si yankee dengan rambutnya yang menyebalkan itu dan mata mentari senjanya yang menenangkan tengah menatapku dengan errr rasa khawatir? Entahlah. Kegelapan telah keburu menelanku bulat-bulat.

* * *

Hal pertama yang kulihat ketika kelopak mataku terbuka adalah... Orange. Oh betapa aku sungguh sangat familiar dengan warna menyakitkan mata ini. Mengerjap beberapa kali, kurasakan tangannya menggenggam tanganku dan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku lembut. Ah, sungguh damai. Rasanya seperti aku bisa melepaskan penatku padanya, menumpahkan semua masalah-masalah yang menggerayangiku setiap waktu di pundaknya. Ah... Aku mulai memejamkan mata dan terlarut dalam suasana aneh yang membuat perutku bergejolak dan kelenjar keringatku memproduksi lebih banyak keringat.

Mengapa aku merasa begitu lelah? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku ingin merasa menyerah? Sebenarnya kenapa aku ini? Rasanya aku begitu sentimentil saat ini. Rasanya... Rasanya... Ah apa ini? Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa ciumannya begitu memabukkanku? Mengapa aku begitu terhanyut kedalamnya? Kenapa aku selalu seperti ini? Ah... Apa peduliku. Aku hanya ingin menikmati ini sedikit lebih lama. Sedikit saja...

Plak! Kutampar diriku keras-keras. Apa yang baru saja kau fikirkan, Rukia! Jangan menunjukkan sisi lemahmu pada siapapun! Sadar, Rukia! Sadar! Lihat! Betapa tubuhmu benar-benar merasakan bahaya itu! Rasakan, Rukia! Rasakan betapa nyeri di dadamu, gejolak di perutmu dan keringat di telapak tanganmu menjadi pengingat bahwa kau perlu selamanya waspada bersama Strawberry jadi-jadian ini!

* * *

"Terima kasih" ujarnya kemudian, setelah berhasil kuraih lagi puing-puing kesadaranku sepenuhnya dari ciuman yang nyaris membuatku menampar diriku sendiri jika beberapa puluh detik lalu tidak jua berhenti.

Aku hanya mengangguk dalam ketidak mengertian.

"Setelah dua tahun, akhirnya apa yang kita tunggu-tunggu datang juga"

Kita? Apa? Apa yang makhluk aneh ini katakan? Kita? Sejauh yang dapat kuingat, kami tidak pernah cukup akur dan kompak untuk memiliki suatu keinginan beratasnamakan "kita" kecuali rumah dan pernikahan ini.

Kukerutkan dahiku sampai ia sadar bahwa aku masih belum mencerna omongan melanturnya barusan.

"Anggota keluarga Kurosaki akan bertambah satu lagi"

Aku menatapnya dalam diam. Aku berusaha memahami keadaan dengan perlahan. Pertama, aku sedang berada di kamarku, tengah berbaring di atas ranjang terbaik yang pernah kupunya dengan selimut membungkus tubuhku dari ujung dagu hingga kaki setelah tadi pagi aku pingsan sehabis memuntahkan makan malamku di kamar mandi. Kedua, rambut orange yang memenuhi pandanganku beberapa menit lalu menciumku tanpa peringatan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Ketiga, hal ganjil yang dikatakan orenji tersebut adalah anggota keluarga Kurosaki akan bertambah satu lagi dan dari ekspresi wajahnya itu adalah kabar yang baik.

Tunggu.

Anggota keluarga Kurosaki? Bertambah lagi? Bagaimana bisa? Paman Isshin akhirnya dapat move on dari bibi Misaki? Atau salah satu diantara Karin dan Yuzu yang...?

Tunggu.

Setelah dua tahun?

Kita? Maksudnya, si orange ini dan diriku?

Kata-kata Ichigo berputar-putar di otakku. Anggota keluarga Kurosaki, dua tahun, kita...

Plak! Kembali aku ditampar oleh kenyataan yang sudah sangat jelas terpampang di depan mataku. Oh tidak. Ini buruk. Bagaimana aku bisa melewatkan kemungkinan seperti ini? Oh bagus Rukia, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa yang akan terjadi padamu di masa depan? Terjebak di dalam rumah, mengurusi anakmu bersama si orange ini? Oh yang benar saja.

* * *

"Rukia? Kau baik?" Suara baritone yang akrab itu mencapai gendang telinga, membangunkan dari lamunanku.

Berdecak kecil, segera kunaikkan selimut sampai menutupi kepalaku. Aku merasa begitu letih hari ini bahkan untuk berperang melawan diriku sendiri. Mungkin setelah bangun nanti, aku akan mendapati semuanya kembali normal. Mungkin ini hanya mimpi? Siapa yang tahu,kan?

HAHAHA kau bercanda, Rukia!

Tapi aku masih tetap memejamkan mataku dan melarikan diri ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

Nyaha! Ini fic kedua saya yang gagal jadi one-shot *sujud* hehehehe. Dan yaaa saya tau ini random banget bahasa sama deskripsi perasaannya Rukia-_- Ohya, saya bingung, kalo cerita perchapter itu harus ada klimaks tiap chapter atau gimana ya? Saya baru mendapat masukan yang berharga sekali akhir-akhir ini. Saya sudah memikirkannya tapi saya masih belum punya ide bagaimana merealisasikannya(?). Buat klimaks susah,ya?._. Saya tidak mengerti.. Soalnya cerita saya emang flat-flat saja huhu...


End file.
